Kind of a True Story
by GeorgaPeach
Summary: Darcy finds Loki having been banished to earth. Adventures ensue. Takes place after TDW.
1. Chapter 1

Darcy tossed about under the ugliest blanket she had ever seen. She couldn't see the eye-sore of a pattern, blinds to the hotel room still closed, but she knew it was there. That was enough to make her groan and kick the thing to the floor. Well aware the digital clock still read 4:43am, she rolled out of bed and clicked on the light, avoiding eye contact with the wretched pile of sheets. She soon found her leggings and the blue over-sized knit sweater she had packed for her vacation, pulled them on and was out the door.

Of course, Darcy had forgotton her beach bag. Trudging back, she unlocked the dingy door to room 6 and blindly went about in search of what she wanted to bring to the beach with her. Too dark outside to read, she forwent the book. Too cold to swim, she went without the towel. Lastly, she exhanged her flip-flops for her converse due to the early hour, closed the door after her and headed to the beach.

_For real this time._

Darcy crossed the grand 2-lane street that ran parallel to Old Orchard Beach, Maine. She noted this was probably the best time to go to the beach anyway. No people, no seagulls... Except there probably were seagulls but she had forgotten her glasses. Half way to the ocean already, there was no way she was going back just for that. Seeing was overrated at 4:46am.

_It must be almost 5am._

Reaching the calm waves, Darcy dropped her bag on the sand. Only then did she realize she had nothing to sit on.

_Argh! The towel... This is why I can't go on vacation alone. I can't take myself anywhere._

As Darcy continued to reprimand herself, feeling the cool sand through her thin leggings, she noticed a largish black blob in the water. Well, barely in the water. She was at this same spot just yesterday and there were no rocks this close to the pier.

_Weird? What is that?_

Darcy looked left and right. Still alone. She decided to investigate.

The blob was most definitely alive. A live man, washed up on shore, to be more specific.

_Okay, this is where I freak out._

Immediately, Darcy fell to her knees, trying to push the man just a little further up the beach. Just a few more inches and his head would be out of the water. She never thought she'd curse the waves, but here she was, the bottom half of her body soaking wet, doing just that. The waves paid no mind to her, though, and she couldn't for the life of her make the man budge.

_Please be alive, please be alive. Oh, screw it!_

Mentally preparing to get salt water up her nostrils and possibly catch a disease from the blob of a man, Darcy quickly started to perform CPR. She really hoped she hadn't taken too much time freaking out.

The man was a mess, his long black hair drenched and stuck to him, half of it sprawled across his face. It just wasn't working for her. She stopped to remove some of the hair so she could try to recussitate him better, the first time having been a fail most likely due to the hair in his mouth or the fact that he was already dead. Then her heart stopped. Not for long, thank goodness for her, but it definitely stopped. She had just put her mouth on Loki.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no!_

Darcy jumped to her feet and started to run away. Loki, the apparent God of Mischief, the psychotic supervillain that tried to take over the _world _was most likely deceased and she had as much as just made out with his dead body. She could not take it. Unless he was alive. Hadn't she just been praying for him to be alive? Praying to whom, she had no idea, for all she knew she had just prayed to Loki? It was all too much. She next did the thing she always did when she couldn't stand something. She stopped standing. Tripping over her own self, she landed not far from Loki's body and started to cry.

Long seconds later Darcy made a decision.

_I am not a murderer. He may be, but not me._

Darcy gathered up her body and ran back to Loki's side. Squeezing her eyes shut she lunged forward and gave everything she had into breathing life back into him. It worked.

Loki woke up, with a gasp and immediately spewed liquid out of his lungs onto the sand to his left. If Darcy were to pray to any god again in that moment it would be to thank them for her being on his right.

Loki then noticed Darcy. She could have sworn she saw fear in his blue eyes. But probably not. He was too evil and crazy for that, right? Whatever she saw, it didn't matter because the next thing she knew he had scrambled to his feet and composed himself while she was still sitting in the foam of the waves looking like a beached whale.

"Mortal, if you would be so _kind_ as to direct me in the way of a place to procure clothing," Loki sneered. He looked as menacing as on TV. Except he was in his jammies. Black silk jammies, soaked through and dripping onto the sand as daylight struggled through the sky. It was actually kind of beautiful.

_Nope, it was weird. Weird, not beautiful._

"Uhhh..." Darcy maneged to say, pointing towards the town,"That way?"

Loki near rolled his eyes. "How informative," he spat.

"Dude, I just saved your life!" Darcy was truly an idiot. She never did learn to keep her mouth shut.

"Yes, well I thank you, you insignificant piece of bæsj, for doing exactly the opposite of what I would have preferred." Loki then stalked off to... shop?

Mouth agape, Darcy sat there, in the shallow water, unable to believe what he had just said. She didn't know what he had even called her, but she knew he had just claimed to have rathered not survive. The thought was heavy but fleeting as she watched him slink away.

_That ungreatful..._

"Hey! You! ...Hey!" Darcy shouted. Loki, of course, ignored her and kept walking.

_Oh, you want to play, huh?_

Darcy hopped to her feet, grabbed her bag and ran to catch up with the man she just saved. Loki, too entitled to quicken his pace in order just to flee, let her catch up with him but made no move to acknowledge her existance beside him. Hurrying along, Darcy had to take two steps for every one of his, but she could manage. She wasn't the one that had almost died. Then the thought occured to her. Loki could kill her. That stopped her dead in her tracks.

Loki couldn't care less what went through the mortal's little mind to make her stop following him, but he knew he had to think fast to make an excuse to turn around to talk to her again. He couldn't have anyone else see him in this state, wet and practically naked. However, Loki was in an incredible amount of pain from the fall just previous and couldn't think half straight so he decided he must not waste energy on scaring this mortal, rather he would be better off to endear her to him so he could get some decent directions to dry clothing. Maybe even a meal... It had been so long... Swivelling on his heel, Loki faced the puny mortal and tried a different approach.

"Apologies, My Lady, it's just that it has been quite some time since I... have been dry. I thank you, truly for saving me, and might wonder if you know of a place where I may rest my head this day?" putting on his best innocent smile, he slowly walks back towards Darcy and placesd his hands together towards her, as if to plead.

"That's more like it," Darcy blurts out, "uh... I m-mean... umm..." she adds, hoping she didn't anger the crazy man. Saving face is something she cares about too, but she also has priorities, like... not dying. "I mean, just kidding, umm... Sir?"

**That's better. I'll just toy with this one until she feeds me. **

He smiles again, though not fully convincing himself.

**Damn, I'm losing my touch...**

"Just follow me," Darcy hears herself say.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy marched past the man of mischief, remembering everything her mother had taught her. Not to talk to strangers was on top of that list, let alone the thought of inviting one into her room. Darcy didn't do don'ts though, rather, she didn't stand by them. More often than not she actually _did_ the don'ts.

Loki quietly followed, too annoyed already of the daring mortal to want to provoke any more out of her. He noted he was probably in a small town somewhere in North America. Somewhere _hot. _The wicked sun was peaking over the horizon and was already taking a toll on his Jotun body. Of course, in his Asgardian form, he had to pretend, as always, the heat affected him just like anybody else.

"It looks like it'll be a hot one," Darcy ventured, getting nervous as they were nearing her hotel room.

Oh goody.

The only response Loki got was, well, nothing. She was probably going to regret this. She was probably making a big mistake. But really, what else could she have done? Then she remembers her taser.

Of course! I'll taze him like I tazed his bro!

Having settled the issue of danger, Darcy walks a little faster, adrenaline pumping as she gets more and more excited to whip out her weapon on a supposed god. He's over six feet tall, so he's a worthy opponent, as was Thor, but the look on this one's face might just be even better. Unless he doesn't even react. Which would also be amazing. Darcy had trouble keeping the laughter in her head at the thought of it. If Loki heard, he didn't pay any attention.

Silence filled the rest of the short walk, only to be loudly interupted by Darcy as she stopped at room 6 and rummaged in her bag for her keys.

Oh, this is happening.

"Could you hold this open for me for a sec? Just, yeah, like that, I just need to find the keys," Darcy explained as she handed her beach bag to Loki and felt through it with both hands.

"What in Helheim are you doing?" asked Loki with his right eyebrow cocked up high.

Realizing this was probably not customary for someone from another realm, or even for a stranger in any case, she blushed, quickly grabbed the keys out and slid the bag back onto her shoulder. Her taser was in there.

This is too good. Not only do I have a secret weapon but he held it unknowingly? This is the kind of mischief this guy was born to do... he'd be so proud... Not that it matters.

"My Lady, just where are we?" The man asked as he was led into the room. It was a small, dark room and he was unsure how he was going to procure clothes in it.

If that bloody mortal tricked me, so help me Heimdall I am going to kill her.

"You wanted clothes so I'm getting you clothes. Now, make yourself at home while I go buy you something nice and just... don't kill anybody." Darcy was very unsure of that last command and it showed in her voice. So she had a wobbly voice in front of a would-be world ruler, who wouldn't?

"I see," was all that Loki said. Which made Darcy nervous.

"Is that okay?" Darcy mentally face-palmed. She was supposed to be tasing him right about now.

"Yes. You are the slave and I am the master. I agree to those terms."

"Well, I didn't exactly say _slave,_" Darcy answered, chuckling, taking it all in as good fun.

Loki smiled a sinister smile and slowly advanced towards the young woman.

"No, but I did." He stared deep into her eyes and she wondered if he was reading her mind.

Darcy cluthched her bag out of fear and reached in slowly for her tazer. Loki didn't seem to notice. Except he did. He just didn't care. He got so close Darcy panicked and dropped her bag altogether.

Loki grabbed ahold of her wrists faster than she could see it happening and instantly he had her in a hold so tight she cried out in pain.

Loki was used to people's screams. Screams when he demanded to be served right, when he demanded a well-deserved punishment be brought, when he played the perfect trick on Sif... on anyone, really. Screams from everyone. All. The. Time. He scowled, holding her tighter just because he could.

"Now, it seems you don't know you're place, my little mouse, please, allow me to explain it to you. You do as I say and things will go well with you. That is all." A small smile escaped his lips. He felt power running through his veins. Power felt good. The little thing didn't know he didn't actually have the use of his magical powers, or _science _the mortals dared call it, which was to his advantage. The less she knew about him the better.

"Why do you have to mistreat everyone?" There were tears formind in her big blue eyes. It was unsightly.

"Stop crying, you puny creature! I do not mistreat. I am a fair man and will one day make a fair king." He paused. Tears were now falling from Darcy's face. He leaned in closer, trying to make her understand. "I will not hurt you unless you earn it and you have earned nothing of the sort, weakling, so stop crying!"

I'm losing it. Why do a mere mortal's tears upset me so? I must not go soft as Thor has.

"You're hurting me right now!" Darcy yelped. She struggled and immediately Loki let go. There were marks on her wrists so bad they had to have been the start of bruising. He hadn't meant to hurt the thing. He had only meant to scare her. Maybe the two were related somehow.

"I... I apologize, Miss... Lady... gods I don't even know your name, wench. I mean, My Lady..."

Clearly this guy isn't good at apologies.

"It's fine,"Darcy said, shaking from shock. Then she remembered she had a brain. As the man backed up to give her some space, feeling guilty, she bent down and pulled her taser out of her bag and aimed it at him. "Just kidding, it's not fine."

Darcy then tased Loki until he fell down.


	3. Chapter 3

Nearly an hour went by after Loki's budy had thumped to the floor. Darcy's mind had finally settled on waiting to call Jane and Thor. She had kind of forgotten that he had supposedly helped fight against the Dark Elves. She didn't blame herself, she was in a bit of a panic at the time. She just did what anyone else would do. Having used her taser though, she had probably gotten herself in more trouble but she at least had bought herself the time to think. Which, other than the memory coming back to her of Loki's so-called reformed state, which she didn't really buy anyways, she mostly thought about how big of a pickle she was actually in. A really big pickle. A whole jar of pickles. A whole shelf -

"This is most definitely not Valhalla. How unfortunate."

Darcy's eyes widened and she snapped her head towards Loki. She was across the room hiding any sharp objects she could find around the room in case she needed more protection and had only turned her back for a second. Of course, the mischevious man he was, Loki chose that moment to wake up. He was up on his feet before she even blinked.

"What's unfortunate is that you're awake," she retorted.

"So you must cease your little plan of dispersing ill-concealed weapons throughout the house?"

Darcy didn't know what to do. She was used to being outsmarted by Jane but this guy really irked her. The only weapon he didn't know about was her sass.

"Sit down, Drippy, I need to mop up the puddle you made." Darcy walked with as much confidance as she could muster towards the closet.

Now Loki didn't know what to do with himself. To sit or not to sit. He certainly didn't want to follow any orders but he felt as though if he did not sit he would soon fall down again.

_Now to gain the upperhand._

"I will do as I please," Loki said as he made himself comfortable on the ugly hotel chair. Even sprawled over the pink velvet seat that was much too small for him, he looked like royalty.

_So tall... so lean... Woah. Who cares? Not me._

"If you would tell me your name, My Lady, things would really start to go smoother between us." Loki's words surprised Darcy more than the fact that she wasn't dead yet.

_You... What?_

"You want things to go smooth between us, yet you call me a slave and, and whatever that work you said was? And you almost broke my wrists!" Darcy couldn't keep her calm. She was breathing heavily and half scared to death.

_I should have called Thor! What's wrong with me? I'm so stupid!_

Loki furrowed his brows, but even he wasn't sure if it was subconscious or by calculation. He really didn't mean to hurt the girl. Not that she was really a girl, but rather a woman.

_What a beautiful body this woman has... and she's even pretty when she's angry. I really should be more careful with her, she's so delicate, like a flower. Like a rose. With thorns. If this is the case, no matter how careful I am I'm bound to get hurt. No, her beauty is of no significance to me, I will not let her pain me. I will be the one in control and treat her like the thorned flower that she is until I get some proper clothing and can leave this place. Where in Midgard will I go?_

"My Lady, -"

"Don't you_ My Lady_ me!"

"Perhaps if you would just tell me your name?" Loki sighed good-naturedly. The woman was tiresome but he rather liked her stubborn nature, he understood it thoroughly.

"It's Darcy!"

"Lady Darcy." A small smile crossed Loki's lips. One of triumph and relief. Now he could call her by her name. "Lady Darcy," he started again, "I am truly sorry for... hurting you. Also, if you'll allow me to explain..."

Darcy glared at the man, but slowly took her place on the end of the bed, trying not to think about how the sheets and the hideous blanket were crumpled on the floor beside her. She nodded to Loki and so he continued to speak.

"Where I am from, I was a Prince. I am no longer royalty here on Midgard it would appear, so I apologize I assumed so much. I am used to being waited on. I now understand that is not to happen here. Please accept my sincere apologies and know that I will no longer adress you as a slave, or anything else other than your name, Miss _Darcy._"

Darcy was actually impressed.

_Maybe he is somewhat reformed..._

_Maybe I am going soft... but those eyes... maybe it's ok._

_Maybe it's all a lie._

_Maybe I should just kill her._

"If you lie to me, I will taze you," Darcy glared. "On that note, let's start over." She jumped up and stepped closer to Loki. "Hi, I'm Darcy," She said as she stretched out her hand.

Loki, caught off guard by her swift movement and still vermy much in pain, looked at her skeptically. Then he remembered the Midgarian custom of _shaking hands_. He stood, regarless of the strain, and shook her hand softly in order not to hurt her again.

"I am Loki. It is nice to make your acquintance."


	4. Chapter 4

Darcy tapped her foot on the carpeted floor. She knew she had to get this guy some clothes but she didn't have a clue where to get them in Portland. She thought of a nice Moores back at home she wanted to bring him to. If she brought him anywhere.

Silently, Darcy got up and started to pack her things. Loki just watched, bored. Much less threatening than moments earlier, which made Darcy very happy. More relieved, but whatever. She was ok now. Death didn't seem to be happening for either of them. She eventually started mumbling things to herself, of course, but if the "god" of mischief and lies paid any attention, she didn't notice. Finally, she marched right out the door, leaving it wide open and threw her bags into her old toyota.

"Get in, Loser, we're going shopping."

Loki raised an eyebrow at that. Nonetheless he obeyed and made his way to the car. Darcy was keen to see him magic-science open the locked door. He tried. He failed. He stared at her like it was her fault. Then it hit her. Loki didn't have his powers.

_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?_

"You don't have your powers!" She yelled, as if she was accusing him of something. Which, she guessed she was. She didn't have to be so scared of him if he was as human as she was. Which he probably wasn't.

_Right. Still dangerous. Dangerously delicio- Nope. Can't drool over him the whole ride home. He'll kill me._

Loki blinked at her like she was a struggling ant.

_The mortal is an idiot. Albeit a curious one. Almost interesting._

Darcy face palmed at her own train of thought.

_But not quite._

Darcy then unlocked the doors and made sure Loki buckled up like she did. Only when they were both sitting beside eachother awkwardly did Loki speak.

"Why did you call me a loser?"

_This is going to be a long ride._

Darcy sped towards her family's farmland in Canada as fast as she could. She'd bring Loki to the one safe place that she knew of. That was if she could get him past the border.

"Liscence and registration," the cop at customs said, leaning in to look at Darcy and her passenger. Loki returned his stare and the cop just shrugged and went to check out Darcy's ID on the computer.

"Be any more creepy?" Darcy accused.

"... Be any more insolent?" Loki retorted. He was catching on to her lingo fast. She drove with great speed for such a weak little thing. Loki wasn't sure he wanted her to drive any faster, but he did tire of his sleepwear.

The officer returned Darcy's identification and let the two through into the country.

"It has been hours, Darcy, really, where are you taking me?"

"I told you, to get a suit. An entire suit. Pants, jacket, everything."

"Must we really travel so far for such attire?"

"Yes. Trust me."

Loki rolled his eyes.

_The little minx had better reward me for my trust._

Half an hour later they had finally arrived. The farm. Darcy pulled into the dirt driveway and turned off the engine.

"_This _is your _Moores?_" Loki asked skeptically.

"No, you fool, this is my _home_. I'm too tired to drive you all the way to town to Moores until tomorrow. Now, suck it up and let me introduce you to the farm."

"I am not tired. I require clothing," Loki pouted.

"Look. I know you need clothes but please just wait one more day and let me get myself together. Going shopping with an alien wasn't exactly what I thought I'd be doing on my first vacation in years."

"I require sustenance," was all Darcy received as an answer.

"Fine." Darcy jumped out of the car and slammed the door behind her. "Come on, I'll start dinner. Forget the grand tour. Forget I even offered."

Loki followed Darcy towards the small shack that couldn't have been her house. Only it was. He couldn't believe anyone could live in such a dump. Nevermind be proud enough to offer a tour of such a place. However, he wasn't thick enough to miss that he had hurt the girl's feelings.

"I am sorry that I offended you," Loki started, only to have the screen door shut before his face. He let himself in and was immediately sorry. The place was in the same condition on the inside as the outside.

Small and a complete mess.

"Darcy, I am truly sorry," Loki tried again. This time he was met with Darcy's wide blue eyes, wet with tears threatening to spill out.

"No, Loki, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I have to live in such a dirty mess all the time and that I don't have the money to fix it up and that I don't have a job because SHEILD no longer exists because the universe has so many big bad guys - Just. Like. You!" Darcy slammed her bags on the kitchen table and couldn't help one tear from escaping.

"Darcy..." Loki took a step towards her.

_This is too close... too imtimate._

"Darcy, I would very much like to go on a tour of your home," Loki said, stepping back, but putting on the most sincere face he could. Which was easy because this time he really was being sincere. He was so used to lying, acting his way through life, that he forgot how to let his true emotions show. Until just now, he realized, he wasn't actually putting on a face. He was letting his face show through.

"Okay," was all that Darcy could squeak out. She wiped her eyes, grabbed the unsuspecting man by his hand and led him back out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki was still in a lot of pain. He was slowly recovering, but he assumed the trek down the dirt road and up into the woods wasn't helping. He had assumed a tour of the farm meant visiting the barn and the various shacks spread about. What he hadn't counted on was Darcy dragging him to see her favourite part of her forest.

Once arrived, Loki could see what all the fuss was about. It was beautiful. The midday sun shone through the leaves of the trees and created streams of light he felt he could touch. The ground was blanketed with ferns flowers Darcy called _buttercups_. Even Darcy herself was as radiant as the scenery...

Loki saw an old falled tree, covered in moss and realized at that moment he really needed to sit down. The pain was just too much and taking away from the beauty all around him. Aching muscles even forced him to start to tune Darcy out.

Straying from the beaten path, Loki kneeled and then sat against the tree trunk. Darcy grew quiet and followed.

"You're still hurt from the fall, huh?"

Loki stilled.

"Yes," he admitted. He wasn't sure what was in this Midgardian air but it was all so romantic he couldn't bring himself to lie to Darcy anymore.

"It's ok, you know."

"What is?" Loki asked.

"To tell me the truth, like you just did."

Loki caught Darcy's eye and in that moment he thought he could see her clearer than ever.

"Yes," was all Loki could get out.

"Are you afraid?" Darcy pressed on, amazed Loki was even having a real conversation with her. In the car ride home it had been all grunts, lies and mostly silence, but these answers, these were different. These were truth.

"Yes." Of Thor finding him, of Odin never letting him back into Asgard, of lots of things. Mostly Loki was just afraid the pain would never go away.

Darcy plopped herself down close to Loki and took his hand much more gently than she had the first time back at the house. She knew he was afraid, but to hear him say it was more than she ever thought he'd admit to. She was no longer scared of him, this man who fell from the sky. She wanted to be his friend.

Friendship was not all that Loki needed, however, he needed much more than that.

Taking his free hand, Loki softly touched Darcy's cheek. She looked at him with her big blue eyes and he knew his instincts were right. He had to kiss her. He slowly pressed his lips against her soft ones.

_It's been so long since..._

_**Gods it has been a long time...**_

"Don't... stop," Darcy managed to say through the kisses as they got faster and more filled with passion. Abruptly Loki pulled back with hurt and fear and _anger_ in his eyes. Darcy could have hit herself in that moment. "No, I mean, _don't stop_!" she said desperately, sure she had just ruined the most heated kiss she had ever experienced. Which is saying a lot for Darcy.

Waves of relief swept over Loki's face as he cupped her cheek more firmly this time. Again he joined his mouth with her but this time he didn't stop.


End file.
